


Love me softly

by whateverduuuuude



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Era, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Food Kink, Love, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Pining, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Role-Playing Game, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverduuuuude/pseuds/whateverduuuuude
Summary: Merlin is gifted to King Arthur, but finds that his role there is more enjoyable than the work he's done before. He works under three masters: playing a different role with each man. But Merlin's emotions run deeper than they should, and he gets more attached than he would have liked. To all of them.





	1. A new arrival

Arthur was sat on his throne, staring at the man who knelt at his feet. He had a long, curved back, with pale skin, like snow, and wonderful black hair. “An offering from the King Carthen himself. Your majesty,” one of the servants said, Arthur nodded. “Will you accept it as a peace offering?”  
“Stand up.” Merlin stood, body on show to the king. “What makes him so special?”  
“The palest skin, the size of his penis, impeccable training, the unfathomable amounts of magic he possesses,” the servant listed, Arthur nodding.  
“Is he a virgin?”  
“No, sire, but we are told he is very well experienced.”  
“His name?”  
“Merlin, sire. Nineteen years of age."  
“I will take him. Send my thanks to Carthen, accepting his peace for two years.”  
“Very well sire.” Arthur stood up, leaving Merlin out of the room and into his personal chambers next door.

“Get on the bed.” Arthur pointed, and Merlin rushed over, lying down. It was just as soft as it had looked. “Now. You will lie there, and you will not make any sound, unless someone tells you to.” Merlin nodded, pursing his lips. “I won’t bind you myself, but there are ropes, and there are gags, and there are shackles, and the others may do as they like.” Arthur smiled at the sight of Merlin all laid out like this. Merlin closed his eyes. “Oh no. Keep them open. And if you dare to use your magic on any of my knights, I will find it very hot, but I'll also have you put in the stocks.” Merlin nodded quickly, Arthur tapping his cock smartly before leaving. 

It was ten minutes or so before the guests arrived. Arthur had left the room, returning a minute or two before the others entered, chattering loudly. “Oh, Arthur, what is this?” One of the men approached Merlin, looking down at him. “A special treat for us?”  
“Indeed, Leon.” Arthur joined him by the bed, staring at Merlin with a wicked grin on his face. “To do as you like with.”  
“Elyan couldn't join us, sadly. Too bad he's missing out on this,” another voice said, an unfamiliar face joining the group.  
“Indeed,” Leon said, licking his lips. “Why is he not bound?”  
“I thought I'd leave that up to you. I've vowed him to silence though.” Arthur tapped Merlin's lips, grinning.  
“I'm hungry,” Percival said, sitting down at the table. “Can we eat?”  
“Of course.” Merlin heard a clattering of the chairs on the flagstones. “We'll eat, and then Merlin can have the scraps. You'll like that, won't you Merlin?” Merlin nodded. The table was positioned right by the bed, so the group could stare at Merlin while they ate.  
“Pretty boy,” Leon cooed. “Why's his cock so small?”  
Arthur shrugged, reaching out to poke at said cock with his foot. “Ask him yourself.”  
“Little fuck doll, why is your cock so small?” Leon grinned as he watched Merlin squirm in discomfort. “Oh I see.”  
“He was a gift from King Carthen,” Arthur said, spearing a slice of beef with his fork.  
“We get to fuck him?”  
“Patience, Gwaine. We're eating first,” Percival silenced him, eating another piece of chicken.  
Merlin was staring at the group, ready for them, eyelids heavy. “He's gorgeous,” Leon remarked, staring at him. “So slim.”  
“I like him that way,” Arthur said, grinning. “He's pretty, isn't he?”  
“Lovely lips,” Gwaine agreed, reaching out to touch them. Merlin ran his tongue over Gwaine's fingers, the knight shivering. “Oh that's very nice. Keep doing that.” Gwaine kept his hand there, fingers just resting on Merlin's lips.  
“He's well behaved, isn't he?”  
“I think he's just enjoying himself,” Gwaine said, reaching for a bread roll with his remaining hand. “Is there dessert?”  
“Hot fudge pudding. I thought Merlin might like a slice too. Would you like that Merlin?” Merlin nodded, mouth watering. “Good.”  
Gwaine pushed his fingers further into Merlin's mouth. “Does he have magic?”  
“Yes, the little whore. I don't let him use it though.”  
“What's his punishment?” Merlin began to nibble softly at Gwaine’s fingers, tickling him.  
“The stocks. But he wouldn't dare to disobey me.” Arthur reached out with his foot to press on Merlin's cock again. “Isn't that right?” Merlin nodded slightly, taking Gwaine's fingers further. “Good boy.” 

“So you haven't fucked him yet?” Leon checked, smiling.  
“No, not yet. But he's far from a virgin.” Arthur grinned, pressing harder, watching Merlin struggle to hold back a moan.  
“He's all wet already,” Percival commented, smiling. “Like a whore.”  
“Well he is a whore,” Leon said, taking another piece of chicken. Merlin's stomach gurgled loudly. “Hungry?” Merlin nodded. “Percy, you like hand feeding, don't you?”  
“Don't overfeed him,” Arthur warned. “We don't want him getting fat. And there's still dessert to come.”  
Percival reached for a plate, scraping up the lasts of the mashed potato and pieces of beef. “Of course.”  
Percival sat down on the bed, Gwaine moving his hand and beggining to play with Merlin's ears instead. “Open wide.” Merlin opened his mouth, looking to Arthur for reassurance. Arthur nodded, and Merlin opened his mouth further, tasting the rich, flavoursome meat which Percival fed him. “Mmm. It's good, isn't it?”  
“Probably the best thing he's ever tasted,” Leon commented, winking at Percival.  
It was, in fact, the best thing Merlin had ever tasted, but he couldn't say anything to express that. He swallowed. “Open up again.” Percival scooped up a spoonful of mashed potato, holding it in front of Merlin's face, just out of reach. “Use your tongue.” Merlin licked the spoon clean, relishing the salty, buttery mash. “You like that, don't you?” Merlin nodded, craving more. “Hm. That's all there is, sadly. Just the scraps for you.” Merlin looked heartbroken. “More beef?” Merlin nodded eagerly, opening his mouth wide.  
“He's got a big mouth, doesn't he Arthur?” Gwaine stared in awe.  
“Reckon he could even take you,” Arthur said. “You can try, later.”  
“I will.” Gwaine licked his lips. “Most certainly.”  
“That's the last of it,” Percival said, letting Merlin lick his fingers clean. “Is there anything else?”  
Gwaine burped loudly. “No, sorry.” 

“The pudding is on the way,” Arthur assured them. There was a knock on the door. “Come.” The door opened, and a huge, wobbling pudding was brought in, with a large jug of steaming fudge sauce.  
“Oh that looks delicious,” Leon remarked, grinning. “I have an idea.”  
“What's your idea?” Leon nodded towards Merlin. “Merlin, lie on your front,” Arthur demanded, Merlin rolling over, little arse sticking up. “Good boy. This'll be a bit hot, but it won't burn you.” Arthur held the tray in one hand, brandishing a large spoon in the other. He scooped a large spoonful of the pudding onto Merlin's back, spreading it out a little. He emptied the whole tray onto Merlin's back, following it up with the hot sauce, which dripped down Merlin's sides, down his arse, onto his neck. “Turn your head to the side, there's a good boy.” Arthur let Merlin clean off the spoon with his tongue, and then spanked Merlin's butt with it, hard. Merlin wanted to scream, but Arthur had told him not to, so he didn't. “Looks tasty.”  
“Who gets to go first?”  
“I will,” Percival volunteered. “Can I take his upper back?”  
“I was rather looking forward to that part,” Arthur mentioned. “But I'll get plenty of chances. Go ahead.” 

Merlin felt Percival's hot, clammy hands on his sides, then felt a tongue licking the sauce from his neck, then continue to clean him up. Merlin wanted to bury his face in the pillow and cry out from the bliss, but he supressed it, gulping. “Oh god I want to fuck him,” Percival said.  
“Later, Percival. Clean him up, and then we'll all give him a good seeing to,” Arthur said, smiling.  
“Mind if I join you Percy?” Gwaine sat down next to Merlin, working on the pudding spread down Merlin's left side. “We'll leave the arse for you.”  
“Delighted,” Arthur said, squatting down at the end of the bed, cleaning the sauce from Merlin's arse with his smooth, wet tongue, dragging it up his crack. “Oh, darling. You'll take a cock nicely,” Arthur cooed, eating his share. Percival had finished, and was sucking on Merlin's neck.  
“Leon, come eat your portion. There’s more sauce if you want it.”  
“Has Merlin had any?” Leon sat down, eating from Merlin's back with a spoon, more dignified than the others.  
“The line down the middle. He'll get it when we're done,” Arthur said, finishing up. Merlin's arse was still a little red from where Arthur had hit it, so Arthur soothed it with a gentle kiss.  
“I'm all done,” Leon announced, beggining to scrape up the last of the sticky pudding from Merlin's back, pressing it to Merlin's lips. “Take it.” Merlin ate it gratefully, nodding. “Can I wash him down?”  
“There's a basin in the corner. There should be a washcloth too.” Arthur pointed, stroking over the mark Percival had left on the servants neck.  
“Who gets to go first?” Gwaine sat forward eagerly, stroking Merlin's sticky back. Leon returned with a small bowl of water and began to wipe down Merlin's back, long sweeping movements with the cloth.  
“I'll go last,” Gwaine decided, grinning.  
“I'll go first, if you don't mind,” Percival said.  
“Then me,” Arthur piped up.  
“Then me,” Leon added. “Gwaine, wait your turn.” Gwaine sat down in his chair, leaving Percival in the bed with Merlin. Leon finished up his cleaning, and took his own seat. 

“Turn around, the lot of you. I want this to be just between us.” The rest of the group shifted their chairs so they weren't facing that way. “Lets see how talented you are,” Percival said, taking off his shirt. “On your back.” Merlin rolled over, looking up at the man, muscular and well defined, looming over him. He untied his breeches, letting them fall, and threw them onto the floor. “Now, this is going to be slow, and tender. I've already left my mark on you.” Percival took a large tub of lube from the table, smearing his hand with it and slicking his cock. Percival's cock wasn't actually all that big, but it was thick, and Merlin's mouth watered at the sight of it. “Hm.” Percival stroked Merlin's face softly. “Sweetie.” Percival held himself up above Merlin on his hands, admiring the soft lines of Merlin's face, those gorgeous high cheekbones. He licked one of them, then licked a sloppy line over Merlin's nose, before pressing down into him. Merlin bit his lip to avoid crying out. It had been Arthur that he fantasized about, but his friend seemed just as capable. He began to thrust, feeling Merlin move under him, pressing his hips up to feel Percival deeper in him. Percival slowed, pressing loving kisses across Merlin's collar, just pressing down with his teeth, still fucking Merlin slowly as he worked. “So pretty. Can you show me a magic trick?”  
Merlin nodded towards Arthur.  
“You're not allowed?” Merlin shook his head. “Oh go on. Surely a little while in the stocks is worth it, to make me happy?” Percival began to kiss Merlin's lips, running his tongue over Merlin's, feeling Merlin tighten around his cock. He pulled his lips away. “Just a little something. Make something pretty.” Merlin nodded, eyes flashing gold, and Percival felt a tingle in his arm, looking down to see a delicate floral tattoo curling up his wrist. “That is pretty.” Merlin smiled sheepishly, bashful, cheeks dimpling. “Is it permanent?” Merlin shook his head, the mark already beggining to fade away. “That's a shame. Maybe you can give me a permanent one sometime.” Merlin nodded keenly, letting Percival sweep a hand through his hair. “Hm. Well I should probably hurry up, let the others have their fun with you, shouldn't I?” Merlin shrugged. “You don't want me to stop?” Percival continued to move in and put of Merlin, pressing up and down with his arms, muscles rippling. “I'm going to come, and then I'll go.” Merlin nodded, moving to get Percival's thrusts as deep as he could. They were slow, and tender, as he had promised, but still absolutely wonderful. Percival came a few moments later, breathing slowing as he pulled out of Merlin, picking up his pants as slipping into them, pulling on his shirt. He left the breeches on the floor. 

“You're done?” Percival sat down in the chair, closing his eyes a little. He nodded. “My turn then.” Arthur jumped up, Percival joining the conversation. “Oh Merlin. Precious pet.” Arthur patted his head. “I won't be long tonight, I'm just trying you out.” Arthur stood up on the bed, Merlin kneeling with his face at Arthur's crotch. He began to run kisses down from Arthur's belly button right to his balls, sloppy, open mouthed, wet kisses. He put on hand Arthur's arse to steady himself, the other stroking Arthur's balls as he began to kiss Arthur's cock, tonguing at his slit, Arthur grabbing onto his hair. “Fuck that's good.” Merlin stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath, then swallowing Arthur down in one, as far as he could take him. He bobbed his chin, Arthur moving his head a little with his grip on Merlin's hair. “Good boy.” Arthur came only moments in, grinning at Merlin. He gasped, Merlin swallowing it all, licking his lips. “What a lovely present. Now pet. I have a little request.” Merlin nodded. “I want you to call me your master. And you'll be my little pet, hm?” He kissed Merlin a few times before leaving, relaxed and happy. “Your turn Leon.”

Leon stripped as he walked, eyes fixed on Merlin, glancing to the pile of rope at his bedside. “I'm not going to be nearly as nice as Percival,” Leon said, grinning. “Get up on your knees, fuck doll.” Merlin rose to his knees, watching as Leon did something very complicated, looping a length of rope around the bedframe. “Arthur, where are your gags?”  
“He'll stay quiet,” Arthur said.  
“I want him slobbering,” Leon said, searching through the pile of things.  
“I won't let you gag him. He needs to be trained properly.” There was a finality to Arthur's words, so Leon stopped asking.  
“I still want you to drool though. Like a dog.” Merlin stopped swallowing, letting the saliva gather in his mouth, letting it drip from his lips. “That's right.” Merlin felt a rope tied around his wrists, and looked down. It was tied to the bedframe, and Leon had the other end. He tugged at it, Merlin's arms jerking above his head. The muscles in Merlin's chest strained. Leon began to fiddle with Merlin's balls with one hand, pulling on the rope with his other.  
“Careful Leon. I don't want you to break him.” Arthur gave him a warning stare.  
“Lean over,” Leon demanded, Merlin leaning over to expose his little round bum. Leon began to hit it, hard, harder than Arthur had before, and Merlin bit down into his lip hard enough to produce blood. “Oh, that's even better,” Leon decided, as blood dripped onto the bed.  
“Leon, I said be careful.”  
“I know what I'm doing.”  
“You're used to doing this to prisoners, Leon. Merlin isn't being punished.” Leon nodded. “Five minutes.”  
“But Percival had way longer than that!”  
“Percival didn't beat him, or tie him up, or make him bleed.”  
“I'm just having my fun,” Leon protested. “God, you're so dull.”

Merlin was forced to put his weight on the front of his ankles as Leon pulled the rope further. “Fine. I'm done. I'll get one of the servants to fuck me instead.”  
“Off you go then,” Arthur said, nodding. “I'll talk to you tomorrow.”  
“Fine.” Leon pulled the rope one more time, Merlin crying out from the pain it put on his feet. Percival rushed over, loosening the ropes. Merlin crashed down, looking apologetically at Arthur.  
“Merlin, I'm deeply sorry. Are you hurt?” Merlin rubbed his ankles, which were red, but his magic was beggining to heal them. He shook his head. “Leon has strange moods sometimes, but I won't let him see you again,” Percival gushed, stroking Merlin's hair. Merlin nodded, panting.  
“You can speak,” Arthur permitted.  
“I'm fine. My magic heals me quickly.” Merlin gestured to his healed lip, and lack of redness in his feet. “I'm sorry I made a noise master.”  
“Oh Christ, don't you worry about that,” Percival said, stroking his hair. “You have a lovely voice.” Merlin blushed. “I feel like we can't carry on after that.”  
“I'm fine,” Merlin said, truthfully. “Really, I can carry on. It's all healed over now.”  
“Alright. Take up your silence again,” Arthur said, nodding for Gwaine to go over to the bed.  
“Oh Arthur, can you not? I like his voice, and he'd make the sweetest little noises.”  
“Fine. Percy, sit back down with me,” Arthur said. 

Gwaine kept his pants on at first, just removing his shirt. “Did you hear Merlin? You can make noises?” Merlin nodded. “And speak.”  
“What do you want me to say?”  
“Dirty things. Really dirty.” Merlin nodded, sitting back in the pillows.  
“Alright.” Merlin soaked in Gwaine’s scent, grinning. “My god you're handsome, aren't you?”  
Gwaine stroked Merlin's nose with his index finger, still grinning. “Tell me what you want me to do.”  
“I want you to fuck me hard. I want to be full of your hot, sweet come,” Merlin drawled, lying on his back, legs in the air, showing off his little pink hole for Gwaine, still dripping with Percival's seed. “Go on. Fill me up daddy.”  
Gwaine shuddered at that, running his hands greedily over Merlin's arse, cupping his tiny balls. “I think you're a little tight to take all of me.”  
“Plenty of lube,” Merlin reminded him, shrugging. “How big?” Gwaine stood up on the bed, stepping out of his pants, revealing his big, hard cock. “Ooh, that is big. How delicious.”  
“You think you can take it?”  
“Ten inches?”  
“And a half.”  
Merlin grinned, beckoning Gwaine forward. “I can easily take eleven.”  
Gwaine whimpered, reaching for the lube. “You're brave.”  
“Brave or stupid. Or just a great big slut.” Merlin felt Gwaine's fingers press into his hole, wet with lube, and circle once, before pulling out. “We're going to have a lot of fun. Now, like I said I wanted. Fill me up.”  
“Can you call me daddy, a-again?” Gwaine positioned himself, ready to fuck Merlin, one leg on the ground, Merlin's legs up by his ears.  
“Alright daddy. Now. Fuck me.” Merlin kept eye contact as Gwaine entered him, pressing the walls of his anus apart. “Go on. You know I can take it.”  
Gwaine pressed his faster, eyes fixed on Merlin. “I'll do it.”  
“If you're my daddy, does that make me your baby?”  
Gwaine pulled out, then began to press back in, moving to get at a better angle. Merlin moved his hips up. “It does if you want it to baby.”  
Merlin smiled, tickling Gwaine's ear with his toes. “So daddy. How does it make you feel to know that your baby is such a little whore?” Merlin ran his toes through Gwaine's hair, groaning as Gwaine was fully inside him.  
“Merlin this is very unfair.”  
“Answer the question daddy.” Merlin pulled back, Gwaine moving forward to chase him.  
“It makes me very happy.” Gwaine groaned loudly. “Very happy. What a good little whore,” Gwaine said, breathily. “So fucking tight. Oh god.” Merlin grinned, sitting up. “Quite the little gymnast too, are you baby?”  
“Maybe I am. Do you want to explore more?” Gwaine's eyes lit up, and he pulled out. “Take me in the splits?”  
“Can you do that?”  
“Hm. Not very practical though.” Merlin shrugged, slipping into box splits with ease. Gwaine wrapped his legs around Merlin's middle, sliding into Merlin again, one hand on Merlin's chest. “Oh daddy. You feel so good.” Merlin looked up to see Arthur gaping at the pair of them. “Look daddy. The king's watching.” Gwaine looked over his shoulder, nodding.  
“Gwaine, don't you think it's time to finish up now?” Arthur cocked an eyebrow, but was clearly impressed by what they were doing.  
“Five more minutes. You can time me.” Arthur nodded, turning back to Percival. “Merlin, I want to see you orgasm,” Gwaine said, breathing heavily against Merlin's ear.  
“As you wish daddy.” Gwaine reached round Merlin, wrapping his hand around Merlin's hard, flushed cock. “Oh that feels good.”  
“Hush now baby.” Gwaine continued to pulse his hand, thrusting in and out of Merlin with considerable speed, even in this position. Merlin cried out, ears reddening, eyes flashing gold. His cock spurted all over Gwaine's hand, and Gwaine looked very satisfied. “Oh, good little baby.” Merlin tightened around Gwaine as he came, which was more than enough to send Gwaine over the edge. He pulled out, shaking and trembling, falling back onto the bed. 

Merlin stood at the end of the bed, waiting for one of the maids to change the sheets. “Merlin, come over here. We need to talk,” Arthur demanded, lazily beckoning him over.  
“Yes master?” Merlin walked over, standing by the table.  
“How did you enjoy tonight?”  
“Oh, it was wonderful. Pure bliss, apart from almost having my ankles snapped.” Merlin bowed his head.  
“So, uh, we've decided something,” Percival said, nodding. “From now on, you are ours. There's a room being set up for you now.”  
“What for?”  
“For you to stay in. Shall I tell you your duties?” Arthur took out a small piece of paper. Merlin nodded, putting his hands behind his back. “To be ready and waiting for us at all hours of the day. And to be whatever we ask you to be.”  
“I will comply.”  
“Oh, and another thing. You will swear aliegence to us, and only to us. Nobody else.”  
Merlin nodded. “Of course.”  
“Sire, the rooms are ready,” a maid told them, standing at the doorway. 

Merlin was led to a tower, Gwaine and Percival behind, Arthur ahead. “Your rooms are up here. Right at the top.” Arthur pushed open the door. “Are they to your taste?”  
“This is lovely master.” Merlin smiled at Arthur. The room was warm from the fire, with a huge soft bed in the corner. There were books too, and ropes, and chains hanging temptingly on the wall. There were gags too, all hung up. “I thought you said not to gag me?”  
“Merlin, you'd have choked on your own spit if we let Leon gag you,” Gwaine said, walking over to the rack of toys. “These don't look like normal cuffs,” he said, taking a pair of handcuffs of and turning them over in his hands.  
“Magic cancelling,” Arthur said, nodding. Merlin looked horrified. “Don't worry pet. You won't have them on all the time. It's just to make things more exciting for us.”  
“I understand.”  
Gwaine hung the cuffs back up. “Test the bed.” Merlin nodded, lying down on the bed, rolling over and then standing back up. “It's comfortable?”  
“Yes it is.”  
“Good. There's plenty of blankets, and you can keep the fire going all day and night. There'll be a delivery of wood every morning,” Arthur informed him, checking the fire.  
“Can I ask about food?” Merlin inspected the bed.  
“You'll eat. I'm sure Percival will delight in feeding you. But if you're ever hungry, you can have a message sent down to one of us, and we'll see what we can do.” Merlin nodded.  
“There's a toilet in there too. And a water pump,” Gwaine pointed to a small room off of the main one. “Keep yourself clean and scrubbed.”  
“Yes daddy.” Gwaine grinned at that.  
“Well then. You settle down for the night Merlin. I might be back,” Arthur said, nodding as he left the room.  
Merlin smiled as Percival left too. He climbed into bed, Gwaine watching him. “Can you tuck me in daddy?” Gwaine nodded, taking a thick wool blanket from the pile, tucking it over Merlin's little body, pushing a pillow under his head. “Night night.”  
“Goodnight baby.” 

Merlin woke up, used the toilet, then washed himself with cold water, using scented oil to moisturise his skin. He brushed his hair, looking in the mirror at the love bite Percival had left on his neck. He sat down on his bed, fiddling with his new bracelet, when there was a knock at the door, and it creaked open.

“Morning Merlin,” Percival said. He had a tray in one hand, and a spoon on the other. “I've brought you your breakfast.”  
“Where do you want me?”  
“Lie down. Get comfortable.” Merlin nodded, propping up his body on the pillow, tummy rumbling. “Oh, you're hungry then?”  
“Yes.”  
Percival sat down, rubbing Merlin's little tummy. It caved in on itself from how thin Merlin was, but Percival could feel the thin muscles under Merlin's skin. “So small. Oh, I wish I could fatten you up.”  
“Tell me more.”  
“Gods, I want nothing more. You, all bloated and stuffed, your little gut full, chins wobbling. Fat little piggy face, with sunken eyes, like a plum pudding. All wobbly and delicious.” Merlin opened his mouth, letting Percival spoon in some hot, rich porridge.  
“Are you going to do that to me?”  
“I'm not allowed,” Percival said, mournfully. “Could you use magic?”  
“To do what?”  
“Learn a spell, or a potion. I want you to be able to become my fat, bloated little pig, and then change back to this.”  
“I can try,” Merlin promised, eyes wide. “I'll look through these books.”  
Percival nodded. “I will like that very much.” He scooped more of the porridge into Merlin's mouth. “Now sadly, I have duties around the palace,” Percival said, feeding Merlin the final drops of porridge, then taking a cup of milk and beginning to pour it into Merlin's mouth in a steady stream. Merlin gulped it down. “I'll be back later this evening. You work on that spell for me.”  
Merlin nodded, licking his lips. “I'll try my best.”  
“See that you do.” Percival kissed him once, then left.

Merlin took down a book from the shelf, flicking through it for the spell he wanted. There were several books: one on the origins of magic, four spell books, two potion books, and then one very large volume detailing sex positions. He found the spell. It had both a fattening incantation and a thinning one. Merlin held the book open, stepping in front of the mirror. He checked through the details, ensuring that he would be able to reverse it, and repeat the spell. It said that the fattening charm would inflate him until he said stop. He took a deep breath, muttering the spell. 

He watched himself inflate in the mirror, feeling his gut and arms increase in size, seeing his sharp cheekbones disappear, small breasts swelling on his chest. He said stop after about ten seconds. He hadn't got as big as Percival had said, but he wanted to check he could reverse it. He spoke the reversal spell, and felt himself shrink back down. So it worked. Percival would be very happy about this. He committed the spells to memory, marking the page with a scrap of paper and replacing the book on the shelf. 

Merlin lay down in bed for a little nap, breathing softly. Merlin woke up to Arthur kissing his back. The blanket had been taken away, and now he lay naked on the bed. “Hello pet.”  
Merlin rolled over, looking up at Arthur. “Uh.”  
“Sh, sh. I've got somewhere to go.”  
“Where master?”  
Arthur stroked Merlin's face, tickling his little cock with the other hand. “I'll be a few days. But I wanted to give you something before I left.” Arthur reached into his pocket. “You're my little pet.” He slipped a thin band of leather over Merlin's wrist, tightening it. “Do you like it?” Merlin nodded. “Good boy.” He kissed Merlin's hand. “Now. You are not to take that off.” Merlin nodded, smiling. “When I get back, we're going to have a lot of fun together. But until then, pet.” Arthur kissed Merlin's lips, putting both hands on Merlin's shoulders. “See you soon.” Arthur waved as he left, Merlin waving back.


	2. Playing games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin learns his place with Gwaine and Percival

Merlin was reading through the book of sex, imagining Gwaine fucking him that way. He was beggining to get hungry again; breakfast had been several hours ago, and small. He wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, stepping out of his room and finding a guard a few steps down. “Hello.”   
“Do you require something?”   
“I, uh, could you find Gwaine for me? And ask if I can have something to eat.”   
“Right away.” Merlin bumbled back inside, sitting down with his book.

“I hear you're hungry,” Gwaine said, a strong, pleasant smell filling Merlin's room. “You want some food?”   
“Please daddy.” Merlin opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue.   
“I want you to earn it baby,” Gwaine said, setting down the plate on the table. “Look at that. A full meal. Chicken, and gravy, and carrots, a roast parsnips. You want it?”   
“I'm hungry daddy.”   
“Well I'm hungry too. I want to suck your little baby cock.” Merlin spread his legs wide, displaying his cock to Gwaine. “So small. So cute.”   
“Not like your big daddy cock.” Merlin grinned as Gwaine knelt on the floor between his legs, taking Merlin's entire cock in one mouthful, leaving the balls. “Come on, it's tiny. You can do all of it.” Gwaine looked up at him, wrapping his lips around Merlin's balls too. “That's it daddy. Eat your fill.” Gwaine circled Merlin's cock with his tongue, grinning when Merlin clutched at his hair, coming in his throat.   
“Oh baby. Good little baby. You can eat lunch now.” Gwaine sat Merlin down at the table, sliding him the plate, sitting down himself. “Eat up.”  
“You're very good at that,” Merlin commented, tucking into his lunch. He didn't have any cutlery, but that was intentional. He picked up the slices of carrot, eating them quickly, but with remarkable grace. He took the parsnips next, dipping them into the gravy between each bite. Then he took the piece of chicken in both hands, biting into it. “Does this have bones?”  
“No baby. I had them all removed for you.” Merlin grinned. Taking another bite. “So good?”  
“Yes it is daddy.” Gwaine beamed with satisfaction. Merlin finished off the chicken. “That was very tasty.”   
“Alright baby boy. I've got work to do.”  
“Can I help?”   
Gwaine shook his head. “Daddy needs time to work. But I'll be back in a couple of hours.” Merlin nodded. “I'd like to try something with you.”  
“What is it?” Gwaine reached into his pocket. “Daddy?”  
“I like you playing like a little boy. So, I brought you this.” Gwaine held up a large square of cloth.   
“What's it for?”  
“Get by the bed,” Gwaine said, Merlin standing up. Gwaine folded the square into a triangle, laying it down on the bed. “Sit on it.” Merlin sat, Gwaine folding the corners of the triangle in over Merlin's crotch, pulling the other through Merlin's legs and tucking it in. Then he took a large, red jewelled broach, fastening the fabric tightly at the front.   
“Oh, I see.”  
“Little baby Merlin, in a nappy. How gorgeous.”   
“It's very tight daddy.”   
“I'll take it off as soon as you dirty it,” Gwaine promised, kissing Merlin's forehead. “I won't be long.” 

Merlin spent that afternoon reading, flicking through one of the magic books. He found that the one where he had found the enlargement spell had a whole chapter on body morphing, and read through it. The he got bored, and lay down on the bed. His nappy was tight, but he liked playing for Gwaine. He felt the need to pee, and let himself, feeling the moisture spread. He smiled, knowing Gwaine would be very happy when he came back. 

Gwaine was. He grinned at the sight of Merlin, lying on the bed with his wet nappy. “Oh, good boy,” Gwaine cooed, removing the broach and unfolding Merlin's nappy, throwing it out of the window. “You like playing baby for me?”   
Merlin nodded, nuzzling Gwaine's hand. “I like it very much daddy.”   
“So. Arthur gave you that, to claim you as his pet,” Gwaine said, pointing to the bracelet. Merlin nodded. “Did Percy give you anything?”  
“Not yet.”   
“Hm. Well, I'm going to give you this, to claim you as my baby,” Gwaine said, giving Merlin a bottle. “I want you to drink from this, and only this. Because you're my little baby, aren't you Merlin?”  
Merlin nodded, taking the bottle in both hands. “Yes daddy.” Gwaine kissed him on the cheek. “Can you fuck me again?”  
“You want to be fucked?”   
“I want your big daddy cock inside me.”   
“Little boys do as they're told and they don't ask for things,” Gwaine chastised, tapping Merlin on the nose.   
“Well I'm a naughty boy, aren't I?”  
“I have things to do, Merlin.”   
“More important than me?” Merlin made puppy dog eyes at him, blinking.  
Gwaine looked torn. “I have duties.”  
“That's what Percy said too. You don't love me, do you?”   
“No, no baby. I love you very much, you're very precious. But I just need you to stay here, and be a good boy. Is Percival coming to see you?”  
“He said this evening.”   
Gwaine nodded. “Alright baby. I'll see you at ten tonight.”  
“That's so far away.”  
“It'll go sooner than you think. Now, remember to only drink from your special bottle.” Merlin nodded, hugging the bottle to his chest. “See you.” 

Percival walked in, panting, beggining to take off his armour. “Did you find those spells?”  
“Yes.” Merlin nodded, walking over to find the book. “Are we going to do it now?”   
“If you can. Did you practise?” Merlin nodded. “How big did you get?”  
“Not very, but you grow, and then you can stop it whenever you like. And there's one for getting thin as well as fat.”   
“Oh good. Would you like a good feeding then piggy?” Merlin nodded eagerly, Percival stepping outside the room, entering with a huge tray of food for Merlin. “Have you eaten since this morning?”  
“I had lunch with Gwaine.”   
“Alright. I'll talk to Gwaine. From now on, you only take food from me, alright?”  
“Yes. Sorry.”   
“Don't worry. Just eat up all this lovely food, and then you can do your special spell, and get all fat for me, and then I'll fuck you again.” Merlin nodded eagerly, opening his mouth wide and letting Percival feed him. They started with soft cakes and bread, and jellied fruits, and sweets, Merlin eating and eating until he was full. He looked down at his stomach, burping. “You make a good little piggy, don't you?” He patted Merlin's stomach with a smile. “Do you need a drink after all that?”   
“Please. But daddy says I can only drink from this bottle,” Merlin said, handing it to Percival.   
“Does he now?” Percival poured a thick milky drink into Merlin's bottle, screwing the lid back on. Merlin nodded, taking it between his lips and sucking. “Finish that up, and then do the spell.” Percival rubbed Merlin's little food baby, grinning at the sight of it.   
“Percival?”  
“Yes darling?” Percival took the empty bottle, putting it on the table.   
“The other's have both given me something to claim me. Do you want to do that?”   
“Well I've got control of your stomach. But maybe I could give you a mark somewhere. Like a brand.”   
“Oh, please.”  
“I'll think about it. Now, piggy, get fat for me.” 

“You need to tell me when to stop,” Merlin said, making himself comfortable. “Are you ready?” Percival nodded, a hunger in his eyes. “Increcass,” Merlin spoke, eyes flashing, and he began to grow. He felt the thick layer of fat build up under his skin, bulging around his arms, his gut increasing in size by the second. “Is that enough?” Merlin sat up, looking at Percival.   
“Not even close. Keep going.” Merlin nodded, focusing on the spell. His bum grew bigger, cheeks swelling up, his thighs large and flabby. His face got fatter, melting into his chins, which melted into the swells of his chest. “Just a few more pounds,” Percival said, watching in awe. Merlin gulped. “There we are.”  
“Stop,” Merlin said, stopping his growth.   
“Oh beautiful,” Percival said, beggining to undress. “I'll get you to go bigger in future, but this will do. I'm impatient.”   
“Sorry. I'll get faster.”  
“Good. I want you to fill this entire bed, and make me look like the small one for once.” As it was, Merlin could still move relatively easily, but he was a lot heavier. He rolled over, feeling Percival prod at his fat, poking greedy fingers at Merlin's bum. “So soft. It's annoying the others both want you skinny. I do like a big fat piggy to fuck,” Percival said, reaching for the lube. Merlin nodded, feeling the cold lube being spread between his cheeks, Percival using both hands to push him apart. His eyelids fluttered. “We'll see what fun we can have on horseback, hm?” Percival pushed his hard cock into Merlin's tight little hole, groaning. “Maybe this. Maybe I'll make you sit on my cock the whole time when I go on patrol. You'll like that, won't you?”  
“I'd like anything you could do to me.” Percival smiled, shushing Merlin, beggining to fuck him, grabbing at the flab of Merlin's upper back. 

“Now, you'd better become all skinny again,” Percival said, getting bored of playing with Merlin's fat little body for the day. He went into the bathroom to wash his hands, Merlin casting the spell. When he returned, Merlin was a thin as when he had arrived, and Percival grinned. “Now piggy, I don't want you to tell anyone about what we do together.”  
“Oh, of course.”  
“Good. You'll stay all skinny for the others. And then pump yourself full like a balloon when it's my turn.”  
“Every time?”  
“No, no. Not every time. Just when I need a special something.”   
“Will you call me piggy in public?” Merlin watched Percival redress.   
“I might, sometimes, but only you and I will know what it means.” Percival kissed the end of Merlin's nose. “See you tomorrow then piggy.” 

Gwaine arrived just after ten, taking off his boots. “Have you been a good boy?”   
“I did my best daddy.” Merlin smiled, Gwaine running his hands up Merlin's leg.   
“Was Percival here?”   
“He left about half an hour ago. I washed myself clean though daddy.”   
Gwaine kissed him on the forehead, taking off his shirt and sitting down on the bed. “I'm a bit tired Merlin.”  
“What do you want me to do?”  
“Just lie here with me.” Gwaine climbed into bed with Merlin, curling around Merlin's body. “Alright baby?”  
Merlin snuggled into Gwaine, nodding. “Gwaine you're my favourite.” Merlin smiled softly, stroking Gwaine's fingers.   
“Oh christ Merlin. Don't let anyone hear you say that.” Gwaine smiled in spite of himself.   
“But why not?”   
“You aren't meant to have favourites. But I'm alright with it as long as I'm your favourite.” Merlin smiled softly. “So, what did you and Percy get up to?”  
“It's a secret.”  
“Can I have a clue?”  
“Just some experiments with my body,” Merlin told him, biting at Gwaine's fingers softly. “Are you going to sleep here tonight?”  
“If that's alright with you. It was cold in my room,” Gwaine said, kissing the back of Merlin's head. “I wanted to cuddle.” Merlin nodded, breathing deeply as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Arthur still not back, Merlin explores more with Gwaine and Percival.
> 
> One week later

“Arthur is going to be a bit longer than we expected,” Gwaine said, snuggling into bed.  
“You're sleeping here again?”  
“Yes. You're coming out on patrol with me and Percy tomorrow.”  
“An adventure with daddy?” Gwaine nodded, kissing Merlin gently. “Night night.”  
“Goodnight baby.”

Gwaine woke him up with soft kisses, Merlin sitting up. “Good morning.”  
“Morning baby. How are you feeling?”  
Merlin sniffed, watching Gwaine climb out of bed and begin to get dressed. “Hungry.”  
“Shall I get you breakfast?”  
“Not allowed. Only Percival can feed me.” Gwaine nodded, Merlin wrapping a blanket around himself. “Am I still coming on patrol daddy?”  
“Of course.”  
“Naked?”  
“Of course.” Gwaine winked, sitting back on the bed.  
Percival walked in, a bowl of hot porridge in his hand. “Morning piggy. You slept the night again Gwaine?”  
“Indeed I did. Merlin is a very good hugger.” Percival nodded, sitting down by Merlin's head. “Merlin, whose horse are you going to ride on today?”  
“Do I have to choose?” Merlin looked between them, confused.  
“You know what, Percy you can have him first. Terrible stamina anyway,” Gwaine said, grinning, narrowly avoiding a slap from Percival. Percival began to feed Merlin, teasing him with each spoonful. “But I want my turn.”  
“We'll swap over at lunchtime,” Percival decided. “So you'll get longer anyway.”  
“Good. Merlin, I'm going to lend you my cape to cover you, just until we leave town. Merlin nodded, gulping down the last of his porridge, reaching for his bottle which was full of milk.  
“Finish that up. Then wash out your bottle and bring it with you.” Merlin nodded, carrying the bottle to his little bathroom and rinsing it out, filling it with water. He came back, Gwaine wrapping his thick red cape around Merlin's shoulders. “Come along then baby. We're going to have a long day.” 

Merlin was sat in front of Percival on his horse, Percival with one arm around his tummy, mouth by Merlin's ear. “You comfortable?”  
Merlin nodded, Gwaine swinging up onto a horse. “That's what they mean by bareback riding, eh Perce?”  
“I lubed him up so he won't rub raw,” Percival said, kissing Merlin's ear fondly. “Right piggy?”  
Merlin nodded, smiling over at Gwaine. “Let's go,” Gwaine said, clicking his tongue. 

They reached the forest, slowing down. “Now Merlin.” Percival undid his trousers, taking out his cock and rubbing it until it was hard. “You get to ride me.” He took the cape from Merlin's shoulders, throwing it to Gwaine. He lifted Merlin up by his hips, sliding him over his cock, smiling. “Good piggy.”  
“Why do you call him piggy?” Gwaine said, beggining to ride again.  
“It's ironic. And because he eats everything I give him.” Percival let go of the reins, placing both hands on Merlin's hips to steady him. “Don't you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Does he have a title for you?” Gwaine looked enviously at Merlin, who seemed to be enjoying himself.  
“No. I didn't like the idea of it.” Gwaine nodded, clipping his cape on. “Oh Merlin, you are good.”  
“Look at you Percy. Barely thirty seconds and you're ready to nut,” Gwaine teased, grinning. Percival glared at him. “Like a young boy.”  
“It's not my fault Merlin feels so good,” Percival protested, stroking Merlin's stomach. “Is it sweetie?”  
“No,” Merlin said, grinning when Percival squeezed his cock, and clenched around Percival's hard prick. “Little piggy's a good fuck.”  
“Little piggy is a great big whore,” Percival managed, pulling put of Merlin slightly for a rest. “That still good?” Merlin nodded, resting on Percival's shoulder.  
“Whose cock do you prefer Merlin? Mine or Percy's?” Gwaine looked over, grinning.  
“Arthur's,” Merlin said, grinning cheekily.  
“Little minx,” Percival said, slapping his cock gently.  
“What, it's true. It's nice and thick. And the tastiest.”  
“You haven't sucked mine yet,” Gwaine pointed out.  
“No, but he's smelt it,” Percival joked, taking up the reins again.  
“Oi, you!”  
“I'll suck it later daddy,” Merlin promised.  
“If you can get it all the way, I'll be very impressed,” Percival said, stroking Merlin's collarbone.  
“I will be able to,” Merlin said. “Anything for daddy.” Gwaine smiled with satisfaction, moving to ride in front of Percival's horse. 

“Shall we stop for lunch?” Gwaine slowed down, entering a grassy little clearing.  
“Lovely. You hungry piggy?” Merlin nodded, letting Gwaine lift him down from his horse. There was come all over Percival's saddle. “I should have you clean that up with your tongue,” Percival said, nodding to his horse.  
“Is that a request?”  
“No, no.” Percival took out a cloth, wiping his saddle clean, throwing it away into the bushes. “Sit down.” Gwaine had spread out a picnic rug, with a small basket of food. “Sit there, and wait,” Percival said, bopping his nose.  
Merlin sat silently, Percival breaking the crusts off of his sandwich to feed to Merlin, Gwaine handing his to Percival as well. “So cute,” Gwaine doted, stroking Merlin's ankle softly. “You make me feel pathetic.”  
“I'm not sure Merlin has anything to do with that,” Percival joked, grinning.  
“You thirsty Merlin?” Gwaine reached for Merlin's bottle, which was tucked into his belt. He had drained it of water, and filled it with milk and sugar. Merlin reached out to take it. “Nuh uh. No hands baby.” Gwaine held the bottle to Merlin's lips, Merlin sucking on it hard. “Good baby.” Merlin finished his bottle, Gwaine kissing his lips to taste the sugar. “Let's set off again.” 

Gwaine put Merlin up on his horse, climbing up after him. “Good boy. Now, we'll get busy soon, just after my lunch goes down.”  
“Yes daddy,” Merlin said, kissing Gwaine's hand. “Can I have something to suck on?”  
Gwaine put his thumb in Merlin mouth, still holding the reins with that hand. “There you go.”  
“Are we heading back then?”  
“Yep. Returning Merlin to his boudoir.” Gwaine fondled Merlin's cock, kissing the back of his neck. “We just need to check on the forest well first.”  
“Right.” Gwaine changed path, smiling at Percival. 

They were sat in Merlin's bed, Merlin laid out on Gwaine's lap, sucking on Gwaine's thumb again.  
“How come he doesn't talk dirty to me, like he does for you?” Percival complained.  
“You haven't asked him to. And you haven't asked him to because you'd hate it.”  
“You don't know that.”  
“I know what you like. And that's tenderness, and love, and quiet, and your partner completely immobilized.”  
“I do like that, yes.” Percival glanced at Merlin, thinking about how he was going to make Merlin so fat he couldn't even stand up.  
Gwaine felt Merlin suck harder, biting softly. “Do you tie him up?”  
“No. Not that.”  
“Then what?”  
“That's a secret.”  
“Ooh, you dirty man. I'll find out one day.”  
“Will you now?”  
“Merlin can't keep a secret from me. He wouldn't lie to daddy.” Gwaine took his thumb out of Merlin's mouth, rubbing his lips. “Would you?”  
“Percival already made me promise to keep it a secret,” Merlin said, chasing after Gwaine's thumb with parted lips. Gwaine gave in.  
“It's not bad, or anything. There's just things I like, that I'd rather keep a secret from the entire palace.”  
“You think I'm a gossip?”  
“I know you are.” Gwaine laughed. “I'll tell you one day. Maybe your daddy can join in with our special thing Merlin.” Merlin nodded. “Can I ask you something Merlin?” Merlin shrugged, Gwaine removing his thumb again. “Why have you settled in so fast? I mean, it's barely been here a week, but you seem so familiar.”  
“I'm not sure. Maybe you just want me to feel familiar. But I've never stayed in a place long, so I settle quickly, and hope they'll keep me.”  
“They don't want to keep you?” Merlin shook his head. “How many, uh, owners, have you had?” Gwaine asked, kissing his ears.  
“Six. Before Arthur. But I've had far more men than that. And some women too, don't get me wrong.”  
“How old were you the first time?” Merlin closed his eyes, not wanting to remember. “Oh, sorry,” Percival said, rubbing Merlin's foot.  
“I was eleven. Eight years ago. And now I'm one of the best.”  
Gwaine stroked Merlin's arm, nodding.  
“That's terrible for you. But you're here now, and you're ours, and we love you,” Gwaine said, smiling down at Merlin.  
“I've got an appointment,” Percival said, standing up. “Sorry to leave you.” He smiled at Gwaine, then looked away, nodding to Merlin. “I'll be back tonight.”

“Hello piggy,” Percival said, walking in. “I'm tired, and I want a big human pillow to fuck, and to touch.” Merlin stood up, chanting under his breath. He'd worked on it, and could grow to double his size in a matter of seconds. Percival liked him to start standing up, and then to become so heavy that he was forced to fall into the bed with Percival. He loved it. “Sorry about earlier, by the way.”  
“Don't worry about it,” Merlin panted stomach bulging. “Big enough?”  
“Bigger. But I am really sorry, about everything that's happened to you. If this, doing this makes it worse, please tell me.”  
“Oh, no, I love this. This is just playing. My first master used to let me play all the time. I was very young, but I'd play, oh god, I was a little fairy for him. He didn't have sex with me, at all. Lord Edwin.” Merlin sat down, the bed creaking under his weight. “Enough?”  
“Bit more.”  
“But I like you and Gwaine. Arthur too, but I've not seen much of him. I want to be here, I enjoy being used by you. It was the masters who chained me up, and beat me, those were the ugly ones. Worse than Sir Leon.”  
“Lie down”  
Merlin lay down, resting his chubby hands down by his sides. “But you're all good to me. And I like you.”  
“Stop now.”  
“Stop.” Merlin stopped growing, rolls of fat hiding his tiny cock, his head indistinguishable from his body. “Am I a big enough piggy?”  
“Plenty big enough.” Percival grinned, sitting down on the one spare bit of mattress not filled by Merlin's body. “Do you like being like this?”  
“I like what comes next.”  
Merlin grinned as Percival sat between his legs, pushing away Merlin's stomach, which was so big it hung between his legs. “Still so small down there.”  
“The way you like it.”  
Percival nodded. He wobbled Merlin's belly, laughing. He buried his face in Merlin's stomach, kissing there. “So soft. So big.” Percival stroked Merlin's chest squeezing his soft breasts, running a finger gently around his nipples. He crawled up over Merlin’s body, squeezing his pudgy cheeks, kissing his fat, swollen lips. He crawled back down, turning Merlin so he could get at his cock, planting his head between Merlin's big, squishy thighs, taking Merlin's erection into his mouth. It felt so fucking good.


	4. Just the three of us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin takes a step forward with Gwaine and Percuval, but longs to do the same with Arthur.

Arthur arrived back at about one, Merlin waiting for him to arrive. Percival and Gwaine were off on guard duty, so Merlin had oiled himself, hole included, and was waiting on all fours on the bed, arse in the air. Arthur rushed in, tearing off his clothes. “Oh god pet. I've missed you.”  
“Master, it's been so long.”  
“Eight days. God, I've only touched you twice but I've been itching to do it again the whole time I was gone.” Arthur bit his lip, stroking Merlin's hips, Merlin pushing his arse further into the air. “Getting impatient?”  
Merlin let out a soft whine, Arthur kissing the small of his back. His lips were rough, and cracked, but still felt wonderful. He knelt up behind Merlin, ready to fuck him for as long as Merlin could take it. He plunged into him, Merlin's greedy little hole swallowing him the whole way down. He pulled out, then pushed back in, somehow deeper, Merlin whining again.  
“Such a good boy,” Arthur said, patting his hair. “So good and tight for master.” He raked his fingers down Merlin's back as hr thrusted again, Merlin trembling at the feel of it. “You like that pet?”  
Merlin nodded, another feeble whine escaping his lips. “Yes master.” Arthur grinned, fucking into him again, tightening his grip on Merlin's bony hips.  
“Do you like having my cock inside you pet?” Merlin nodded, feeling Arthur getting harder inside him.  
“Good boy.” 

Afterwards, Merlin was lying on top of Arthur, Arthur's hands resting on his chest, stroking the delicate lines of his ribcage. “So dainty. But you take it so well.”  
“I've been trained.”  
“I know pet. But it's like you really want it. Like you want to be here.”  
“Why would I not want to be here?” Arthur found Merlin's belly button, swirling his finger around. “Master?”  
“You're here against your will.” Arthur  
“I could leave if I wanted to.”  
“So you're staying here on purpose?”  
“I've got a little attached,” Merlin said, in a quiet voice. “You never want to do that.”  
“Alright. Pet, there's a banquet tonight. Will you attend with me?”  
Merlin nodded, then remembered Percival's rule. “I can't eat anything though.”  
“Ah. Percy get in there with stomach control?” Merlin nodded. “I'll talk to him.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Right then pet. I'm off to a council meeting.” Merlin nodded, feeling Arthur kiss him again. “I will be back for you.”  
Merlin wriggled gleefully, Arthur rolling out from under him. “Goodbye master.” 

Merlin was stood on the tower with Percival, wrapped in a blanket, snacking on sweets. “Percival, do you like me?”  
“Of course I do.” Percival turned, looking at Merlin fondly.  
“More or less than you like Gwaine?”  
“Less,” Percival answered instantly. “I mean, what? Gwaine?”  
Merlin nodded. “I know you like him.”  
“You will not say a word,” Percival scolded. “Besides, I have you now. I don't need Gwaine.”  
“But you want him.”  
“I should spank you for speaking out of turn.”  
“But you won't. You can like more than one person at a time, don't you know.” Percival sighed. “Look at me. I like you and Gwaine, and I do have a bit of a crush on Arthur, but I don't know about that, him being the king and all.” Merlin shrugged.  
“You like me?”  
“Since we've become better friends.” Merlin nodded, reaching for another sweet. “I think I do, yes.”  
“You aren't meant to do that, you know.”  
“But you aren't angry about it.” That wasn't a question. “You like Arthur too?”  
Percival shook his head. “No. Just you and Gwaine.” Merlin smiled softly, looking up at Percival. “I've changed my mind. I don't want you to be my piggy anymore.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“The fat spell. I thought it would be fun, but it feels wrong now.” Percival knelt down, gripping Merlin's hands. “I want every time to be like our first time. Tender, and sweet, and gentle.”  
“Oh, great. I was getting bored of it.”  
“I want to love you carefully. I felt the need to have control over you, but now I realised I really like you.” Merlin nodded, letting Percival stroke his neck. “So piggy. You can eat from whoever you like.”  
“You'll still call me piggy?”  
“Only out of affection.” Percival kissed Merlin's hand. “I want us to be something.” Merlin reddened. “Do you?”  
“I really do.” Merlin leaned up to kiss him, feeling Percival's strong hands on his back. “I like you, and you like me. And we both like him.”  
Percival nodded, brushing Merlin's hair. “I'm off duty now, if you want to do anything?”  
“Just to spend time with you.” 

When Gwaine walked in, Merlin was lying on the bed, chattering away to Percival. “Ah, Gwaine.”  
“Sorry, I can go.” Gwaine turned around. Flushed.  
“Oh, no, you can stay,” Percival encouraged. “I have, uh, archery session.”  
“There's an archery session?”  
“No, just me. Need some practice.” Percival nodded, kissing Merlin before standing up to leave. “See you both tonight.” 

“Are you alright Gwaine?”  
“Yeah, just wanted company. Too bad Percy had to go.” Gwaine lay down next to him.  
“Why don't you just tell him you like him?” Merlin asked, rolling over to face Gwaine.  
“Percival?” Merlin nodded. “Too scared.”  
“We're all scared.”  
“I like you though. I really do, deep down. Not like you're our little fuck doll, like Leon called you, but I genuinely like you.”  
“We were talking about Percival.”  
Gwaine sighed. “I've liked him for ages. And we tease each other, like brothers, but I just want it to be me that he's kissing.”  
“But you're too scared?”  
“Far too scared.”  
“I want you to tell him daddy.” Merlin stroked Gwaine's hip bones, kissing softly. “Be brave.”  
“But I like you too.”  
“You can like more than one person Gwaine,” Merlin told him, smiling. “You know that, don't you?”  
“It's so hard.”  
“I wouldn't know. I've never really felt love before.”  
“Are you not feeling it now?” Merlin shrugged, moving to meet Gwaine's eyes.  
“What does love feel like?”  
“Like nothing can exist without them. Or, or it can, but it's more perfect with them With you. With Percival. Arthur, even.”  
“I feel that with all of you too,” Merlin said, smiling. “Me and Percival, we kind of, uh, stepped past this. We're like, a thing. And we talked.”  
“Oh yeah? What did you talk about?”  
“You.” Merlin kissed Gwaine's shoulder. “And us. He's not got food control now.”  
“Ah right. I do like you a great deal, baby.”  
“I like you too daddy.”  
“Does Percy like me?”  
“Now that would be telling. You'll have to find out for yourself. But you both like me.” Merlin grinned. “Why don't you ask him to the banquet?”  
“Do you think he'd say yes?”  
“Well he won't say yes if you don't ask him.” Gwaine nodded, taking a deep breath. “Ask him daddy.”  
“Are you going with Arthur?”  
“Yes I am.”  
Gwaine stood up. “Time to be brave then.”  
Merlin nodded. “Good luck daddy.” 

Gwaine ran across the field where Percival was shooting, shouting. “Percy! Percival!”  
Percival turned around, smiling. “Hey there.”  
“Hey yourself. I wanted to ask you something.” Gwaine closed his eyes. “Would you accompany me to the banquet tonight?”  
“I would like that a lot,” Percival said, smiling. “I was just going to come back in. What colour are you wearing?”  
“Grey.”  
“Then I shall dress in green, and we will look quite the pair.” Percival walked to retrieve his arrows, putting them in the quiver, and slinging it over his shoulder. “I was hoping you were going to ask me.”  
“Would you have asked me, if I didn't?”  
“I might have done.” Gwaine felt Percival's hand slip into his, and smiled. “But I might not, and where would we be then?” 

“Merlin, put this on,” Arthur said, throwing Merlin a blue silk tunic.  
“Clothes?”  
“As much as I'd like to, I can't have you naked at the banquet.” Merlin slipped into the tunic, Arthur grinning. “Where's your bottle?” Merlin walked over to the bed to get it, Arthur taking out a large box. “You'll wear this tonight.” Arthur untied Merlin's bracelet, tying it around his own belt, and took out a large, jewel encrusted necklace.  
“It's beautiful.” The necklace itself had a secret hinge, and Arthur opened it, placing it around Merlin's neck. Arthur took a small sliver key, locking the collar in place. “I love it.”  
“I thought you would. Now, come along darling. We have a banquet to host.” Merlin looped his arm around Arthur's, smiling. 

Merlin sat in a small chair next to Arthur's, enjoying the chatter and noise of the feast. “Master?”  
“Yes pet?” Arthur turned to him, goblet in hand.  
“May, may I have a drink of wine?”  
“One second,” Arthur said, whispering in someone's ear. “It's just on it's way.”  
“There's wine here.”  
“There's a special supply we reverse for the children at court. It should be weak enough for you.” Merlin nodded, smiling. “Now, are you hungry?”  
“Very.” Merlin hadn't been given a plate. Or any cutlery. The only thing marking his place was his little silver bottle, with its rubber cap. “Can I have a plate?”  
“Of course.” Arthur handed Merlin a small gold plate, smiling. “Eat you fill.”  
“Thank you master.” 

Merlin noticed Leon sat across the table, staring at him. He mouthed something, but Merlin squinted in confusion. Leon got up, walking over, but Merlin shook his head. Leon kept walking, Arthur busy talking. He stood by Merlin, putting a hand on his leg, smiling down at him. “Please go away.”  
“But I haven't seen you for so long.” Merlin begged with his eyes, but Leon would have none of it. “What's this you're wearing? Very pretty.” He reached out to touch Merlin's collar, Arthur grabbing his hand and forcing it away.  
“You dare touch him again and I will sever the hand from your wrist.” Arthur forced Leon's other hand off of Merlin's leg. “Do you understand, Sir Leon?”  
“Fine,” Leon grumbled, stepping away.  
“In fact.” Arthur stood up. “If any of you lay a hand on Merlin, flirt with him, or insult him, the punishment will be extremely severe. As it is, Sir Leon will spend tomorrow in the stocks.” He sat back down, looking very pleased with himself.  
“That seems a little intense,” Merlin said, picking up his bottle.  
“Well, it's true. Nobody else lays a finger on you, except me, Gwaine and Percival.”  
“The stocks, I meant. For Leon.”  
“He knew better. And this,” Arthur said, stroking Merlin's collar. “Is only for me to touch. Not even the other two get to.”  
“Yes master.” Merlin nodded, taking a sip from his bottle. 

“Merlin, may I have this dance?” Gwaine walked up to Merlin, presenting his hand to be kissed. Merlin kissed it, and then stepped away with him, taking up the starting position. “Baby, I want to ask you something,” Gwaine whispered, passing Merlin's ear as the changed places. Merlin nodded subtly. They gripped hands, beggining to turn, Gwaine whispering again. “Tomorrow, Arthur has council.”  
“Most of the day.”  
“Well, me and Percival we thinking.” Gwaine stepped away, swapping partners. He swapped back, pulling Merlin close. “Threesome?”  
“Oh yes please daddy.” Merlin smiled, nodding. “Absolutely.”  
“Really?”  
“Course. My daddy and Percival both in bed at once? It's like a dream.” Merlin grinned, turning under Gwaine's arm. “I look forward to it.”  
“You're sleeping in your own rooms tonight?”  
“No. Master's rooms, and then a hot bath with him in the morning. But once he leaves, I will join you.” The music stopped, everyone clapping.  
“Wonderful.” Gwaine kissed Merlin's hand. “I like your, um, is it a collar?”  
“Yes daddy. It's pretty, isn't it?”  
“Very nice. Well, I'm rather tired Merlin, I think I'll be off to bed.” Merlin nodded, smiling. “See you then.”  
“Night daddy. Sleep tight.”  
Arthur walked back over to join him, handing Merlin a freshly filled bottle. “Good boy. You ready for bed?” Merlin nodded, hugging his bottle.  
“Off you go then. I'll take your collar off when I get there.” Merlin nodded, walking away, shuffling towards the door. 

Arthur took off Merlin's collar, setting it back in its box, tying Merlin's bracelet back on. Merlin was half asleep sprawled out naked on the bed, and Arthur curled up beside him, breathing in the smell of Merlin. 

The bath was full and steaming when Merlin woke, Arthur massaging his back. “Get in,” Arthur said, nodding to the bath. Merlin did, sinking into the hot water. It felt lovely. “Sleep well?”  
“You have a very comfortable bed.”  
“Well I am the king,” Arthur reminded him, climbing into the bath. “Remember?” He stroked Merlin's cock with his foot, grinning when it hardened up. “But I can't have you staying the night too often.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because, pet, you'll get used to it. Maybe I'll buy you some more pillows though.”  
“I'd like that.” Arthur began to wash himself, scrubbing his hair with a sweet smelling soap. “Very much.”  
“Good. I have council today, I'm afraid. Would you like to join me?” Arthur smiled, rinsing out his hair.  
“Sorry master. I made plans with Percival and Gwaine this morning.”  
“Oh.” Arthur nodded. “Of course. Tonight, then, I'll see you. Be waiting for me.”  
“Oh I will. Don't you worry.”  
“Slut.”  
“Yes?” Merlin laughed at himself, rinsing his own hair in the water. “You have council on Thursday?”  
“Yes pet.”  
“Then I shall join you on Thursday.”  
Arthur nodded, splashing Merlin's face. “You are the most perfect creature I've ever seen. Stand up for me.” Merlin rose out of the bath, water dripping from his hair, clinging to his eyelashes, nipples tight and pink with the rush of cold air. His penis, from where Arthur had been teasing him, was hard and pink, and somewhat desperate. “Turn for me. Slowly.” Merlin began to turn, Arthur staring up at him, at the sleek muscles of his neck, of his back, of those long, long legs. “Beautiful.”  
“Thank you master.”  
“Have you always been so pretty?” Arthur stepped out of the bath, standing naked for a few moments, dripping wet onto the freshly cleaned floor.  
“No. My ears, when I was small, they stuck out.”  
“More than they do now?”  
“Hey! But yes. I've grown into them now. Plus a little self improvement.” Merlin winked, Arthur wrapping a towel around his own waist, helping Merlin out of the bath.  
“You've always had these eyes though?”  
“Since the day I first opened them. My mum said it was like looking at the stars, the first time I opened my eyes.” Merlin smiled, Arthur drying him off with a soft towel as he stood.  
“She's right.”  
“Was.”  
“Sorry. You should probably head off. See you later?”  
“Can I have something to cover myself on the way there?” Arthur considered it for a moment, throwing Merlin one of his shirts. “Thank you master.”  
“Have fun.” Merlin nodded, smiling, and left the room. 

Merlin was lying on the bed when Gwaine arrived, Percival following close behind. “You smell good.”  
“I had a bath with Arthur,” Merlin told him, Gwaine taking off his boots. “Good night?”  
Gwaine smiled at Percival. “Very good. Thank you Merlin.”  
Merlin looked between them. “Without me?”  
“We didn't fuck,” Percival said. “Yet. We just, snuggled. It was nice.”  
“I can imagine.” Merlin sat up on his elbows, watching the men undress. “Daddy, I'm proud of you.”  
“Thank you baby.” Gwaine kissed Merlin's forehead, smiling. He removed his shirt, sitting down by Merlin. “So, what do you fancy?”  
“I still haven't sucked you off,” Merlin reminded him, stroking Gwaine's leg. “If you want me to try.”  
“I would like that. I'd like it even more if Percival took you from behind at the same time."  
“Oh right?” Percival grinned, taking the familiar bottle of lube from the bedside, grinning. “We'll need to get some more of this soon.” He tipped the bottle up into his hand, stroking it over his cock. Merlin got on his knees, Gwaine sat with his legs apart, cock beggining to stiffen as Merlin teased it.  
“I bet daddy tastes nice,” Merlin said, grinning as Percival knelt on the bed behind him, wiping off his hands on Merlin's back. “Anyone ever taken you the whole way before daddy?”  
“Not as yet.”  
“It'll be good. Trust me,” Percival said, pushing into Merlin, Merlin letting out a soft gasp.  
“Come on Merlin. You promised.” Merlin wrapped his lips around Gwaine's prick, feeling it with his tongue. Gwaine grabbed at Merlin's hair. “Fuck.”  
“He's good, isn't he?” Merlin went further, taking more and more of Gwaine into his mouth, devastatingly slowly, Gwaine twitching at every move.  
“So good.” Percival was fucking Merlin slowly from behind, hands in their usual place on Merlin's hips. “Ah fuck,” he cried out, Merlin getting him all the way down, eyes closed, using his tongue to tease at Gwaine's balls. “How the fuck?”  
“Very impressive.”  
Merlin began to suck, hands stuck underneath him. Gwaine looked blissed, eyes watering, face relaxed, as he reddened and came in Merlin's throat. He pulled out, staring at Merlin in astonishment. “That was amazing.”  
“You're so big,” Merlin squeaked out, tears at the corners of his eyes. Gwaine laughed, wiping Merlin's lips.  
“You were trained to do that?” Merlin nodded, sniffing, feeling Percival's hot come in his hole, and Percival pulling out, flopping down on the bed.  
“Expertly trained. At the age of fourteen.”  
“That's sick,” Percival said. “Fourteen?”  
“Uh, yeah. Second master, some Italian bloke. But his brother had an interest in me, if I remember correctly.” Merlin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, watching Gwaine sit up properly and lean against the bed. “And now I give a damn good blowjob.”  
“True. But so young?”  
“He did pay me. The brother.”  
“That doesn't make it alright.”  
Merlin shrugged. “I'm thirsty.” He reached for his bottle, drinking half of it down before standing it back up on the ground. “We needed the money, alright?”  
“Your mother?”  
“At first. It was never meant to be sex work, I mean, I told you about my first job.” Gwaine nodded, rubbing up against Merlin. “She's dead now. In case you care.”  
“Oh. I see.” Gwaine kissed Merlin's jaw softly, smiling. “When?”  
“About four years ago. I didn't find out until I got the chance to go back home. Third master.” Gwaine nodded.  
“Oh fuck,” Percival exclaimed. “I'm giving a speech. Need to dash.” Percival rolled out of bed, dressing, and kissed each of them once before leaving the room. He wasn't great at dealing with these things.  
“That's tough Merlin. Why have you stayed on then?”  
“I enjoy it. And I hoped one day I'd find someone who actually cared.” Merlin put his hands on Gwaine's hair, smiling as he kissed him.  
“You found two of us.”  
“I could make it three.”  
“You think you could?”  
Merlin shrugged. “With time.”


	5. Just the four of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months later

Merlin sank into the bathtub, Arthur leaning over to feed him a grape. He took it between his teeth, crunching it before washing his face in the bath. “That good petal?”  
“So good.”   
“You know, I really like you Merlin,” Arthur told him, pressing another grape into Merlin's mouth. “You're very sweet. Very lovely.” Merlin smiled meekly, offering the smallest hint of a smile. “You do like to tease me, don't you?”   
“You're not too bad yourself.” Merlin grinned as Arthur fed him another grape.   
“Oi, cheeky. Come here, I'll wash your hair.” Merlin moved over, sitting in the space between Arthur's legs, settling himself. “I wasn't joking. Love you.” He kissed behind Merlin's ear.   
“Thank you.”   
Arthur hit him playfully on the arm. “Prat. You're meant to say it back.”   
“Fine. Then I love you too.” They looked around Merlin's new chambers, with the rich tapestries on the wall, the huge, soft bed, the roaring fire. “Really truly.”   
“Are Percy and Gwaine coming over tonight?”   
“Gwaine might be. But I like it when it's just us.” Arthur began to work the soap into Merlin's hair smiling. “More peaceful.”   
“That's certainly true petal. Are you still hungry?”   
“No, not hungry. Thirsty though.” Arthur nodded, passing Merlin his bottle. Gwaine didn't insist on it anymore, but he liked it, and it felt familiar. “Love you.” Arthur kissed his nose, beggining to rinse off Merlin's hair. “Thank you.”  
“That's alright petal. Now, dry off, and we can get some sleep.” Arthur climbed out of the bath, dripping dry on the flagstones by the fire, before reaching for a towel a d drying himself down.   
“You're staying the night?” Merlin was drying off, sat on the end of the bed.   
“If that's alright with you.” Merlin nodded eagerly, Arthur sitting down next to him. “Sleepy?”  
“Not very.” Arthur nodded, moving to lie down, Merlin snuggling up. “Warm.”  
“Shall I get another blanket?” Arthur pulled up the covers, kissing the back of Merlin's head. Merlin grunted softly, rolling over. “That's a no?”  
“No, no I'm fine. Do you have a meeting tomorrow?”  
“Not if you don't want me to.” Merlin smiled.   
“The four of us?”  
“If you like. And then maybe a picnic in the afternoon?”  
“Yes please.” Merlin nodded, Arthur wrapping an arm around him tightly. The door opened, creaking slightly. “Hello?”  
“It's Percy. I thought, I mean, I didn't, I'll go.”  
“No, please. Stay.” Merlin patted the bed, folding back the covers. “Undress first though.”  
Percival undressed quickly, curling up next to Merlin. “Is Gwaine coming?”  
“I believe he's on the way.” Percival buried his head in the thick pillows, Merlin looping an arm around his middle. The door opened again, and there was some shuffling as Gwaine undressed, sliding into the bed in front of Percival.   
“Evening gentlemen.”   
“Night Gwaine. Night Merlin. Night Arthur,” Percival murmured, kissing Gwaine's shoulder.   
“Night.” Merlin wriggle a bit, trying to get comfortable between the two of them.   
“God, how are you still so bony,” Arthur complained, pushing Merlin's elbow away. “Pointy elbows.”  
“Sorry.” Merlin hooked his leg over Percival's, smiling. “Night.”   
“Goodnight darling.”


End file.
